Twin Time
by Lumendea
Summary: The Doctor and Rose, both times deal with their bundles of trouble. A short fluffy part of the Timey Wimey... Stuff series or can be read on it's own.


Twin Time by Peyton Halliwell

Disclaimer: I do know own Doctor Who and I only take enjoyment from the writing of this story.  
AN: Part of the Timey Wimey... Stuff series, just a cute one shot.

Future Time

The sound of soft crashes woke Rose Tyler from a deep sleep without dreams. Slowly she pried her eyes open and looked beside her in the bed, not surprised that her Time Lord husband was missing. Mister-Superior-Species-That-Doesn't-Require-as-Much-Sleep-As- Humans was no doubt off in the console room fiddling with the TARDIS. At that thought she paused listening for the source of the noise she had come to know as ▒something being taken apart' crashes. Then she sighed and tossed back the duvet, pulling on her dressing gown. The source of the noise was one of the twins' rooms. They tended to switch whose room they did their experiments and crazy projects in every month or so.

Slipping into shoes, Rose ran a brush through her hair and stepped into the TARDIS hall, walking across to the children's main room. She smiled in relief when she opened the door, usually the floor was a minefield of anything and everything but this morning it was fairly tidy. A few toys of Sammy's could be seen piled in one corner along with one his blankets for a nap or two. Pausing, Rose glanced in on her infant daughter Diana who was sucking on her thumb happily dreaming and her son Sammy who was tightly curled around his teddy bear, "Teddy of TARDIS." Smiling she closed both doors and peeked into James room to see her son spread almost sideways on his bed, biting her lip to keep from chuckling she shook her head and closed the door. He was so put together when he was awake but in his sleep in resembled all other seven-year-old boys. 

Bracing herself, Rose sighed and nodded bravely before she approached the twins' rooms as another crash was heard. She flinched amazed that her other children hadn't been woken up by the noise yet. Sighing and putting on her Mum face Rose opened Alex's door ready to tell her son off for making so much noise so early. She froze as she spotted her husband sitting on the floor among spare parts fully dressed, leaning over a small cube with his eldest son and daughter still in their night clothes. With the sonic screwdriver in his hand, glasses on and an intense look of concentration, he looked ready to tackle any problem. Rose leaned against the door frame, unnoticed by them as Alex leaned over next to his father, his face an exact copy of his dads. Abby moved closer to the cube and touch a small red button on the side, her face fell as nothing happened. Without a word her father took her hand, placed the sonic screwdriver in it and pointed to something Rose couldn't see. Giving his little girl a warm smile, he nodded to her. Abby returned the smile and turned on the sonic screwdriver for a moment. Nodding to Alex, the Doctor turned the cube to him so the button was on his side. Grinning, Alex pushed the button and a moment later the top opened and multi colored lights shot out casting a strange glow over the room. The twins hugged their father tightly who pulled them closer as they watched the light show in front of them.

Rose smiled as the Doctor noticed her watching them and grinned at her in return. He didn't say anything as he looked down at the two happy children in his arms before looking back at her. Nodding to him Rose smiled silently telling him that she loved him, loved their twins and that he didn't have to say anything at all.

Present Time

The alarm of her cell phone startled Rose from her inner musings, making her jump off the bathroom counter. Fisting her hands, she reminded herself to breathe as she approached her target on the other side of the room. Freezing, she chickened out and turned away with a sigh. Taking a deep breath, she straightened up and turned back toward it. "I can handle this. I'm married to an alien who thinks a good date is a revolution with lots of explosions and factions." With that thought in mind Rose Tyler picked up the white stick and paled.

An insistent knocking on the door brought her out of her thoughts who knows how much later. "Rose you've been in there forever. Come on we've landed on Yurkifgu! I have to see the Recfonica launch, I've only seen it twice and you've never it." Rose blinked at the door of the bathroom, smiling for a moment as she listened to his rambling. Opening the door, she laughed at him,  
"Only twice Doctor?" The Doctor nodded, rocking on the balls of his feet like an overgrown child but he froze when he caught sight of what was in Rose's hand.  
"Rose is that . . . "  
"Yeah." She nodded nervously putting it back down on the counter before looking up into his eyes. Taking his hands, she kissed him softly before saying. "We'd better rest up. The twins are on their way."

A smile overtook the Doctor's face as he swung Rose around before kissing her happily. Rose laughed happily when he released her and set her on the floor, kneeling in front of her he touched her stomach tenderly. Spreading his palms over her stomach, the Doctor looked up at Rose still grinning ear to ear. "I'm going to be a Dad . . . again." Rose nodded,  
"And knowing what we know about them I'm happy you don't need much sleep." The Doctor faked a pout and stood.  
"Rose, these are our babies you're talking about"  
"You've seen them Doctor so don't even try pretending that you don't know what I mean!" The Doctor shrugged.  
"Two children versus five is a big difference." Rose smiled and shook her head.  
"I think you've forgotten that I handled Diana most of the time, multiply that by two." Rose crossed her arms across her chest, but was unable to keep the smile from her face. The Doctor just smiled at her for a long moment before pulling her into his arms. Rose relented and wrapped her arms around him as he smiled into her hair. "I can't wait." Rose whispered softly to him. He kissed her and replied,  
"Me neither Rose. Alex and Abby are on their way." 


End file.
